Switching
by thebmule
Summary: Hiei and Kurama exchange roles for the first time and experience a demon rite of passage.
1. Chapter 1

A/N - this is the ff-dot-net version posted under a mule account so that my actual account will not be banned. Enjoy and please review. If you question my identity, that's fine, as I have this posted under a different username on another site. Simply e-mail that author and reference this story. She is me, so there will be no problems. -mhmuletini

--

Kurama picked up his keys and headed for the door to his mother's house. "Goodnight, Mother. I'll see you next weekend," he said softly as his mother approached for a hug. Every week he visited Shiori for dinner. It was one of the few times she ever saw him alone. Usually her son could only be found in the company of his mate, the diminutive demon, Hiei. But these weekly lunches were the quality time that mother and son spent together, and Shiori loved every minute of it.

This week, as she released her son, he did not let go right away. "Mother," he began. "If anything...happens, please do not blame Hiei."

"What?" Shiori responded, confused.

"There is something all demons experience. Whatever you may think of it, please know that it is normal and I understand and welcome it," Kurama replied enigmatically.

Narrowing her eyes, Shiori regarded her son for a moment. "I trust you, Shuuichi, but you have me concerned. If you or Hiei need anything, please let me know."

"I will, Mother. Good night." With that, the kitsune turned to walk the short distance to the house he shared with his mate.

When Kurama arrived home, Hiei was still out. Although they enjoyed every minute they shared, sometimes each demon needed time to himself. While the fox was visiting his human family, Hiei would flit about the human world. The nimble demon practically flew over the housetops, alighting on treetops, telephone poles, and the like. Often he would find a secluded glade and practice kata with his sword. Always he returned to the house late, sweaty, and hot (in more ways than one).

Kurama had only been home a few minutes when he heard movements upstairs in the master bedroom. Hiei preferred to come and go through the large, sliding glass doors that opened from their bedroom to their terrace overlooking the backyard. Sure enough, after only a few more minutes the master bathroom shower turned on. Smiling, Kurama headed up the stairs.

Hiei was washing the shampoo from his hair when he felt his mate enter the room. Smiling, the hiyoukai slowed down and started massaging his head luxuriously. When the suds finally ran out, he took some body wash and began lathering up the bath pouf Kurama had gotten him. Slowly, he ran the soapy puff over his arms and chest, careful to keep his back to the small slit between the shower curtain and the wall. He could feel green eyes devouring the sight of his slippery, naked body.

Kurama had paused to peek in through the side of the shower. He knew Hiei was putting on a show for him, and he watched eagerly. Although aloof and distant in public, Hiei was actually a very sensual creature. He loved to be touched and cuddled, and his favorite pastime was "pleasuring" his fox. The show was part of that.

Finally, Kurama couldn't take it anymore. Divesting himself of his clothing, he quickly entered the shower with Hiei and began to wash the fire demon's back.

"Took you long enough," Hiei commented dryly, leaning back into his lover's touch.

"You were too fun to watch, Love," Kurama replied, pouring more of the soap into his hands and working his way down to Hiei's rump. As usual, Hiei leaned forward to give the fox better access. They had discovered fairly quickly that the body wash made a very nice lubricant, what with all the moisturizers added to it. But tonight, Kurama did not start to prepare his lover.

"Not tonight. I want to try something new," the kitsune whispered into Hiei's ear. They finished washing each other without their typical shower-play and likewise dried each other. Curious, Hiei sat on the bed while Kurama brushed out his still-damp, red hair.

When the fox finally approached, Hiei slid backwards, waiting for his fox to pounce on him. Instead, Kurama sat on the edge of the bed. "Hiei," he began. "Would you like to try something new?" Hiei looked at the kitsune, waiting for him to continue.

"Would you like to be seme tonight?" Kurama asked. Hiei just stared at him for a moment.

"Why?" the hiyoukai finally responded.

"I thought perhaps you would like to try it. I don't mind. I would like you to make love to me," Kurama said, not quite making eye contact with his lover.

"I don't know, um, well, I don't know how," Hiei responded.

Swallowing heavily, Kurama raised his eyes to meet Hiei's. "Your instinct will guide you, Love."

Hiei knew Kurama was not shy around him. The fox's behavior tonight was unusual. Hiei considered a moment before he asked, "Have you been uke before, Fox?"

That caught Kurama off guard. He bit his lip for a moment before he replied, "Only once." The distant look in his eyes told far more than that.

"Kuronue?" Hiei asked. Kurama nodded. Leaning forward, Hiei's lips found Kurama's, offering comfort and love. "Let me love you tonight," Hiei whispered as they parted slightly. With a nervous smile, Kurama lay back onto the bed and allowed Hiei to slide on top of him.

Hiei knew that Kurama had been with Kuronue many years ago. Although unsure of the exact date, the hiyoukai knew it had been a very, very long time since Kurama had been taken, and that the body Kurama now inhabited had never been taken. Hiei determined that he would be as gentle as Kurama had been with him his first time, and began to kiss his mate lovingly. Slowly, the fire demon's small hands began to wander across the kitsune's strong chest.

Kurama arched into Hiei's touch, both craving and fearing what would happen this night. Kurama had spoken truly when he said Hiei's instincts would guide him, but he had never specified to where. Many, if not all, male demons experienced a violent release of energy the first time they dominated another sexually. Kurama had never been on the receiving end of this outburst as Kuronue was not chaste prior to meeting him, but the fox had experienced it from the giving end during his own first encounter, over one thousand years earlier. But he knew if he told Hiei about this then the smaller demon would refuse to mount him, and he wanted, no, he needed to share himself with his mate this way at least once.

Hiei began kissing lower and lower down Kurama's jaw and neck, tracing a path to the tip of the fox's chin. He warmed his small hands enough to tease the fox's sensitive skin and slowly dragged a hand to Kurama's left nipple. The kitsune gasped as the heated fingers began rolling and pinching the pink skin, causing the bud to harden and increasing its sensitivity. Hiei began licking a path down Kurama's throat, stopping only to suckle on the soft flesh just under the fox's Adam's Apple. This spot was vulnerable, and both demons knew it. To have an enemy bite here was instant death. Between mates, however, it was trust. Kurama tilted his head back slightly and Hiei grazed his teeth lightly over the skin, hard enough for Kurama to feel them, but light enough to not leave a mark. It was the depth of their bond that they could share this sensation: one trusting the other to not bite, and the other choosing to be so gentle.

After a few more seconds of sucking the delicate flesh, Hiei continued his trek down Kurama's chest. Tracing the strong muscles hidden within the kitsune's delicate frame, Hiei slowly made his way to the pert nub he rolled between his fingers. His other hand caressed Kurama's right ribs, rubbing and stroking the redhead's side and keeping him from arching too far.

When the wet sensation of Hiei's lips replaced the warm tweaking of his fingers, Kurama could barely contain his moans. Immediately Hiei pulled his head back and blew onto the wet, sensitized skin. After the warm fingers and hot, moist mouth, the cool air across his nipple made Kurama groan aloud, pressing his head back into the pillow. Hiei looked up at his mate and stared for a moment. Never before had he seen such a wanton sight. Kurama was lying on his back, his neck muscles taut as they pressed his head deeper into the red halo of his hair, fanned out on the pillow beneath him. His green eyes were closed and his lips were parted to accommodate his harsh, heavy breathing. Small beads of sweat covered the fox's brow. His arms, that had begun wrapped around Hiei, were spread out to the sides, fists clenched in the sheets in response to the barrage of stimulation his mate was giving him. Taking in this beautiful picture, Hiei silently continued his ministrations to the body below him.

Starting at the same nipple, Hiei began to suckle in earnest, drawing another moan from his pinned mate. The youkai's left hand traced its way around Kurama's ribs to find his other nipple, and began to twirl and manipulate that bud until it was as red and erect as its twin.

Kurama began to recover from the sensations Hiei was giving him. He wrapped his arms around his mate, threading his fingers into Hiei's short, spiky hair. The fox also wrapped his legs around the smaller demon's body in a effort to bring contact to the place he craved it most. When he did this, he could feel Hiei's lips form a smile around his nipple. Not moving his mouth, Hiei asked, "Impatient, Fox?"

The sensation of Hiei's moving lips and the vibrations from his deep voice tickled and excited Kurama even more. "Yes," he gasped, trying to pull Hiei even closer. Deciding to play a little, Hiei resisted Kurama's tightening grip.

"Not yet, Fox," the hiyoukai breathed, releasing the kitsune's chest and continuing his downward journey. When he reached Kurama's navel he again paused, dipping his tongue into the divot, and dragging it outwards in spirals to cover the fox's tight stomach. Kurama kept his grip in Hiei's hair tight. His breathing became rougher, and his moans more frequent. The fox released his grip around Hiei with his legs, instead spreading them for fuller contact with his mate.

Hiei spent a long time kissing and licking Kurama's stomach. The tight, fit muscles rippled with pleasure as his hot tongue and breath teased the skin over them lightly. Kurama's excitement was well displayed slightly further down his body. Feeling the pressure rising against his chest, Hiei decided it was time to move along.

Sliding downward, Hiei was careful to keep his body in full contact with that of his mate. The result was that Hiei's chest dragged over Kurama's already aroused groin with maddening slowness. The friction caused Kurama to call out hoarsely. "Hiei!" the fox blurted out, unable to control the bucking of his hips. Hiei moved his hands from Kurama's nipples to his hips, pinning them down and preventing them from moving.

"Already, Fox? We have not yet even begun," Hiei teased, halting his movement.

"Please!" Kurama begged. "How did you get...so good...at this?" The fox murmured between gasps, rocking back and forth slightly to try to regain the friction between Hiei and himself.

"It's nothing more than what you do to me, Fox," Hiei replied with a smirk, relieved that Kurama was receiving so much pleasure. He wanted more than anything to please his fox, and seeing Kurama's face in sweat-beaded ecstasy turned him on even more than the moans and gasps he heard. Slowly, torturously Hiei resumed his descent.

When his chin reached the apex of Kurama's thighs, Hiei again looked at Kurama's face. Green eyes watched him back, eagerly awaiting whatever pleasure he had to offer and silently begging him for more. Hiei readjusted his grip on Kurama's hips and very slowly, very deliberately took Kurama into his mouth.

Kurama's entire world existed of nothing more than the hot, wet feel of Hiei's mouth caressing him and swallowing him. Unable to buck his hips, Kurama had to settle for just moving his legs and curling his toes. His fingers, still threaded in Hiei's hair, clenched and unclenched in time with his moans of pleasure. Pressing his head deeper into the pillow, Kurama arched his back seeking more from Hiei, but the hiyoukai's firm grip on hips prevented him from rushing. Kurama could move every part of his body except the part that needed more, and try as he might he could not rush Hiei's agonizingly slow pace.

Hiei knew he was driving his fox insane. The flailing and flexing of the rest of Kurama's body told him how much his fox needed this. But since he was on top tonight, he chose the pace, and he chose slow. After swallowing only the tip of his fox's length, Hiei pulled back and released it to blow cooler air across the wet flesh.

"Uuunghh!" Kurama cried out. "Gods, Hiei, PLEASE!" The fox's whole body was writhing and shaking, with the exception of his pinned hips. They were stationary, held firmly in place.

Kurama's lusty, desperate plea resounded through Hiei's ears and shot straight to his groin. Almost viciously, he claimed Kurama's entire length with his hungry mouth, bobbing and sucking at a pace too fast to comprehend. The sensations of friction and suction blended in Kurama's lust-soaked mind, and he screamed his pleasure, arching his back like a bow. Before he could release, however, the hiyoukai stopped and pulled away.

Kurama's sweaty body relaxed into the sheets, shaking and shivering with pleasure. His arousal was almost painful, and he wanted his mate to join with him to relieve that pain. Suddenly he became aware of an intrusion into his body.

Hiei had gotten the lotion from the nightstand and had coated the fingers on his right hand. Slowly he pressed the first into his mate. Before, as he sucked and caressed Kurama's body, his intention had been to tease and arouse his fox. Now his intentions were gentle. He knew his fox's body was about to experience something completely new, and he was careful to gently and fully prepare his mate. His own body had felt considerable discomfort the first time he was violated, and he knew Kurama's human body, even though it was energized by the fox spirit's youki, would feel the pain much more acutely than Hiei's demon body did. Carefully he added a second, slick finger.

Kurama felt the intrusion grow and began scissoring. His excitement grew, as did his fears. But he trusted his mate. He just hoped Hiei remained at least somewhat in control of himself. Kurama could not ponder this for long as he was distracted by the addition of a third finger, spreading him wider and stretching him to an almost painful extent. His discomfort must have been apparent on his face because the movement stopped.

"Are you sure about this, Fox?" Hiei asked when he saw Kurama's expression.

"Yes, Hiei. I want you to love me. And Hiei?" Kurama paused to make sure he had the fire demon's undivided attention. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, Fox," Hiei replied, removing his fingers from Kurama's body and aligning himself with the fox's entrance. Slowly Hiei moved upwards, entering the form beneath him.

Kurama closed his eyes and took deep breaths. This hurt! He wanted to join with Hiei and to share himself in ways he had denied others. Hiei was his mate, and he felt that his body was Hiei's as well. The fire demon felt likewise, and they shared themselves freely with each other. This was a new and exciting dimension to their love. But the underlying fear of what was about to happen tainted Kurama's pleasure and heightened his discomfort.

Hiei continued to advance slowly and steadily, knowing that anything else would prolong his fox's pain. Finally he was fully sheathed within Kurama's body. The heat and pressure were unlike anything he had ever experienced before. Deeply buried under the physical pleasure and emotional attachment a feeling of power and dominance began to awaken. Hiei ignored these, worrying only about the comfort of his lover. When Kurama finally opened his eyes, Hiei looked into the green orbs for a response.

When Kurama opened his eyes and looked at his lover, he saw only concern reflected in the crimson depths of Hiei's gaze. With a gentle smile, he nodded for Hiei to continue.

Taking his cue from Kurama, Hiei began to slowly rock his hips, alternately pressing deeper into and then rolling back from Kurama's body. The pace was slow and the movements small. After a few moments, Kurama became acclimated to the sensations and wrapped his legs around Hiei again, moving in sync with Hiei, and relaxing. Hiei's motions became larger, penetrating deeper into Kurama. Any discomfort faded quickly as pleasure claimed its place.

Hiei slipped his hand down between their bodies and gripped Kurama's most intimate area. Moving his hand to match his body, he began to pump Kurama. The fox tilted his head back and released a long, lusty moan laden with pleasure. Hiei's body jerked at the sound, driving him much further into Kurama, his hand squeezing the fox much more roughly. Kurama gasped at the sudden discomfort, but it was only momentary. Hiei reigned in his zeal and recovered the pleasurable rhythm quickly. The fire demon did not even notice his brief lapse in control.

Lost again in pleasure, Kurama shifted slightly and put his feet down on the bed to either side of Hiei. Pushing with his legs, he tilted his pelvis slightly to allow better access for Hiei's thrusts. Feeling this, Hiei thrust harder again, pushing deeper into his mate. The feelings of power and dominance resurfaced, and Hiei began to thrust harder, removing his hand from Kurama and using both arms to brace himself up.

Kurama felt the change in the rhythm of their lovemaking and knew Hiei's instincts were taking over. Keeping his eyes closed, he just tried to relax and let them run their course.

Lust and power warred in Hiei's mind as he felt his control slipping. Without realizing it, his need for more contact and more gratification took hold of him. Shifting, he grabbed Kurama's legs and threw them over his shoulders, pounding relentlessly into the fox. Kurama felt a stab of pain shoot up his back as his body received the thrusts, threatening to give if the pace and depth did not decrease.

"Hiei?" Kurama gasped out, opening his eyes, afraid of what he would see. When he looked at his mate, his fears were confirmed.

Hiei's eyes were glassed over. The depth and concern were hidden beneath a sheen of lust driven domination. In response to Kurama's inquiry and the tightening of the body beneath him, Hiei pressed the fox's legs closer to his chest. The hiyoukai was like an animal now, unable to control his reactions and only doing what felt good to him. When Kurama tried to shift slightly to alleviate some of the pain, Hiei drove his claws into the fox's hips, gripping tightly enough to bruise. Kurama's cry of pain only drove him higher, as did the smell of fresh blood. Practically folding the kitsune in half, Hiei pressed the entire weight of his body onto Kurama's legs and began thrusting harder and faster into the fox's tight entrance.

Kurama could barely breathe. He felt pressure building in his body, but it was not the sweet pressure of impending release. Instead, it was the pressure of muscles and tissues straining to keep their form under a flood of torment. The pain in his lower back was radiating out, and he felt that something had to give soon or he would explode. The pain suddenly shot out through his body with a rending, tearing sensation that began at his entrance. Unable to stop himself, he cried out in pain.

Hiei felt the tear, felt his thrusts become less impeded, and felt the warm liquid that now lubricated his penetration. Kurama's cry enraged him, and moved his hand to the fox's upper arms, pinning the kitsune and drawing more blood.

"Hiei!" Kurama called out, still feeling the agony from his lower back spread throughout his body. This only enraged the fire demon further, and he began to tear at the kitsune's flesh, alternately striking with fists, open hands, and claws.

Kurama tried to relax as the blows rained down on him. He knew Hiei was no longer conscious, nor was the demon in control of his body. An occasional cry did escape the fox, but Kurama knew that to remain quiet and still would end the agony sooner.

Hiei had stopped striking the fox and was concentrating on thrusting, on slaking the lust that had claimed his conscious mind. Lifting Kurama's hips and torso off the bed, putting all of the fox's body weight on his neck, Hiei rose to his knees and continued forcing his way deeper into the fox's body. One particularly vicious thrust caused Kurama to cry out again. In retaliation, Hiei dropped Kurama's torso, grabbed the fox's bangs in his right hand and forced the fox's head back into the pillow hard. Leaning front, still joined to the kitsune, Hiei sank his sharp teeth into the fox's chest only an inch above the nipple he had so lovingly caressed earlier. When Kurama cried out again, Hiei released his hold in the fox's hair, dragging his claws down and rending the soft flesh. He clawed four deep lines down Kurama's forehead and left eye, down his cheek, over his jaw and down his chest, ending at the deep teeth marks. Kurama shrieked as he felt this, keeping his eye closed, afraid the scratches may have destroyed it.

The keening wail seemed to spur Hiei on even further. Leaning back, pulling out of and away from his mauled lover, he again grabbed hold of the fox's hips. Instead of pinning him, he rotated them; forcing Kurama's damaged body to turn face down. Kurama flailed, trying to stop, trying to lift his chest from the bed. He knew it would be unpleasant while he and Hiei endured this rite of passage, but the fox was close to panic. He had never been taken from behind before, and he knew Hiei had the power to kill him or worse. He did not have time to consider what may be worse, as a searing pain again shot forth from his lower back as Hiei penetrated him again with no preparation. Crying out, Kurama felt Hiei's' claws tear into his flesh and Hiei's sharp teeth sink into the center of his back, nearly crushing his spine. By this time Kurama's previous arousal had fled, and now he felt no pleasure, only searing pain.

The fox tried to contain himself as his body was again ravaged, but found it harder and harder not to scream. He could not see Hiei behind him, but he clearly felt every thrust, gauge, and tear the demon inflicted upon him. Kurama tried to lay still, thankful his head was turned enough so he could breathe. Kurama lost all control, however, when Hiei's hand slammed into the pillow before his face. The hand and arm showed a distinct green tinge. Kurama tried to get up, to shake off his mate, but he was too weak. Sharp claws digging into his ribs at his side and teeth rending his flesh on his back were the last sensations he remembered.

--

When Kurama awoke his head swam in a haze of pain. It was dark, and he felt a heavy weight on his back. He tried to move, but several pains assaulted his senses at once. The split-open, full feeling informed him that his mate was still joined to him, and the claws sinking deeper in between his ribs indicated that Hiei's lust-haze had not worn off yet; even in sleep the hiyoukai dominated him totally. Giving up, Kurama allowed oblivion to claim him once more.

--

When Hiei awoke the sun was shining in the window. The hiyoukai did not open his eyes. He was comfortable. The bed was much warmer than usual and seemed to almost form fit his body. All around him the scent of his beloved fox embraced him. Hiei snuggled deeper into the bed, licking his lips. A warm, coppery taste greeted him. Licking more, he tested the taste, trying to place it. Hiei was not, by nature a blood-drinking demon, nor did he eat human flesh, but this taste seemed familiar. It tasted like, like...

Hiei's eyes flew open. The taste was Kurama's blood. With a start the demon sat up. He was quite surprised when he realized what he was laying on was not his mattress. Looking down, he gasped and drew back. A sticky, pulling feeling greeted him as he withdrew from the unconscious fox beneath him. Turning to the right, he slipped off the kitsune and onto the mattress. Horrified, he surveyed the form in the bed with him.

Kurama was out cold. His shallow breathing showed him to be alive. His body was bruised and cut all over. The soft, white skin was discolored and swollen. Teeth marks and claw marks littered his back and shoulders above the blankets, which draped over his body from the waist down. He faced away from Hiei. The fire demon reached out to his mate, but stopped when he saw his own hands. Blood, Kurama's blood, coated his hands and crusted under his claws. Sitting up on his knees, Hiei stared at his hands in disbelief. Could he have hurt his fox like this? Dropping his gaze, Hiei was nauseated at the sight that greeted him. His entire genital area was also covered in blood. With a shaking hand, he drew back the covers to expose the rest of Kurama body.

Kurama's rear and the sheets all around it were red with the kitsune's blood. It was obvious to Hiei what had happened: he had torn his mate badly and had not stopped when the damage was inflicted. Shaking even more, Hiei reached for Kurama's arm to turn him over slightly, to see his face. Hiei's stomach lurched when he saw it.

Four long, deep gashes marred the fox's face, crossing completely over one eye that was now crusted shut with blood and tears. Hiei reached up to smooth back Kurama's hair, but stopped when his hand was positioned over the gashes. They matched his claws. He had disfigured his mate like this. All the wounds on Kurama, the teeth marks, claw marks, bruises, everything, was his doing. Releasing Kurama, Hiei jumped up and sprinted to the bathroom just in time to be violently sick. When he was done, he quickly washed to fox's blood off himself and drew a warm bath.

Returning to the bedroom, he gathered the still slumbering fox in his arms and carefully took him to the waiting bath. He set Kurama gently into tub of water, careful not to put any pressure on the base of the kitsune's spine. Taking Kurama's bath pouf, he slowly began to clean the blood from his mate. As he cleaned Kurama's abdomen, he realized that there was no evidence of Kurama's completion. The fox had not climaxed the night before.

Kurama began to stir as Hiei continued to cleanse his body. Shifting his head slightly, Kurama tried to look at his mate. "Hiei?" he whispered softly, slurring the word through his uncooperative lips.

"I'm here, Fox. Relax," Hiei replied, continuing his washing. When Kurama tried to sit up further Hiei restrained his gently. "Don't move, Kurama," he said softly.

Kurama tried to look at Hiei, but his left eye refused to open. When his right eye finally found the hiyoukai, the demon was out of focus. When he saw Kurama looking at him, Hiei stopped for a moment. Putting down the pouf, Hiei picked up a clean washcloth and dipped it into the warm water.

"Stay still, and do not open your left eye," Hiei instructed as he carefully laid the wet cloth over the gashes on Kurama's face. The fox hissed in discomfort. "I'm sorry," Hiei whispered, gently repositioning the cloth. Slowly, he continued to clean Kurama's wounds until each was done but one. Hiei did not want to clean that one; the one he had inflicted so cruelly. His hand shaking, Hiei just sat there, holding Kurama in the water.

"It's okay," Kurama murmured, sensing Hiei's reluctance. Wordlessly, Hiei submerged the cloth and began to clean Kurama's backside. When the fox was finally clean, Hiei drained the water and gathered the fox in a towel. Holding his mate close, the fire demon passed through their bedroom and went to a guest room, to a bed that was not soaked in blood. Carefully he arranged Kurama on his right side and covered him up to his neck. Kurama sighed deeply and relaxed into the soft mattress.

Seeing Kurama resting, Hiei rose to leave. He had gotten to the door when Kurama's thin voice reached him. "Hiei?" the fox asked.

Standing naked in the doorway, his back to his injured mate, Hiei only turned his head to speak, unable to look at the one he had betrayed so cruelly. "You need to rest and I need to leave," he said softly.

"What?" Kurama asked, trying to shift to sit up, but unable to do so without much pain.

"I don't recall what happened but it is unforgivable. It will never happen again. Goodbye, Fo, Kurama," Hiei said with a sickening finality.

"Hiei, wait! Come back," Kurama asked, knowing with a sickening certainty what Hiei planned to do to himself. When Hiei started to walk away without looking back, Kurama forced himself to sit upright despite the agony. "Hiei! Don't leave me like this!" he called out desperately. Hiei paused.

"I did this to you," Hiei said softly, still not turning to meet Kurama's gaze.

"I know," Kurama admitted.

"And it will never happen again," Hiei concluded.

"It won't," Kurama agreed. "It only ever happens once. Please come back."

At this, Hiei turned partially to look at his mate, a look of confusion on his face. "I betrayed you, Kurama. I took your love from you against your will and hurt you. I turned something beautiful into something horrible. I defiled you. I am a monster."

"Hiei, I knew this would happen," Kurama interjected. "I allowed it to happen. I am the one who betrayed you by not sharing this knowledge ahead of time. Please, come back to me," Kurama said softly, almost begging. Hiei turned to fully face the kitsune, still confused.

"You knew?" the fire demon asked.

"Hiei, all male demons get lost in their lust the first time they sexually dominate another. I knew you would lose control. I also knew that if I told you this would happen you would never make love to me. I wanted to share myself with you, even at that expense. Please, come back here," Kurama explained.

"Why? You never lost your control with me," Hiei objected.

"While this body was virgin, it is human and does not lose control like a demon body would. When I was a demon..." Kurama shuddered. "I killed the first demon I rutted with, Hiei. She was young. So was I. I was too weak to claim a strong lover, so I took what I could find. When I came to, all there was a broken corpse and a lake of blood. The things I did scare me, even now."

"But I do not remember what I did," Hiei said softly, averting his gaze.

"You will. It will come back to you slowly. All male demons go through this. As for why, I can only surmise. Demons are promiscuous by nature. Most seek sexual fulfillment before they are fully mature. You were different because of your heritage and upbringing. Koorime reject sex in all its forms, and the bandits that raised you were probably not your first choice of lovers." At this Hiei snorted his assent. He had killed quite a few of the bandits because they tried to bed him. He had actually never had the urge to bed another until he met Kurama. That could be attributed to the frigid nature of his mother's people.

Kurama continued, "Male demons are usually very weak the first time they have intercourse, and so they can only tame a weak mate. This lust-haze is probably an evolved response to keep the population of demons in check and to kill the weaker demons before they can reproduce. Survival of the fittest, so to speak."

Hiei now looked up at Kurama. "You've been hanging around the humans too much to give it that much thought," he said.

"You may be right. But either way, what happened is not your fault, Hiei," Kurama said.

"But I still hurt you," Hiei insisted stubbornly.

"And I let you," Kurama replied. "I let you take me, Hiei. You did not force me; I consented, knowing what was to come. And it will never happen again because you have experienced it now." Kurama could tell from Hiei's expression that he was not convinced. "Fine. Then at least agree that it was as much my fault as it was yours and get over here," Kurama said.

Hiei stayed where he was. "I hurt you, though," he said.

"Yes, you did. And you inflicted the wounds using your youki. So only your energy can help me heal," Kurama said. "Unless you want me to scar like this?"

Hiei looked up at Kurama, fresh guilt and self-hatred flooding his features. "Don't start, Hiei. Because we are true mates we have shared our youki. That is the only reason yours will help me heal, because my body recognizes and accepts it. If we were not mates I would not be able to heal. If we were not mates, Hiei, you would have killed me. The fact that I am alive shows that you did restrain yourself."

One final question nagged at Hiei. "Why did I never know this? How did I grow to maturity with no idea this would happen? I should have known and I should have refused you, Kurama!" he spat out, beginning to shake slightly.

"Because, Hiei, your childhood was never a childhood, even by demon standards. Your mother's people were completely closed about sexual interactions, and you inherited a lot of their ways, even though they discarded you. Your own mother did seek a mate, which was against her instincts, so how could you, the product of a confused union, not be confused yourself? Hiei, it's over. I will heal with your help, and we can love each other freely from now on," Kurama explained. The fatigue and his injuries were starting to affect him, and his head began to swim. He wanted his mate's embrace, but Hiei was being stubborn. Kurama's head lolled to the side and he felt himself falling back onto the bed.

Strong arms caught him before he hit the pillow, and gently the arms guided him to a more comfortable laying position. The blankets were tucked up to his chin, but instead of being alone, Kurama felt another behind him.

"I don't understand why you let me hurt you, Kurama, but I will try to help you heal. I love you," Hiei whispered as he snuggled behind the injured fox.

"I love you, too," Kurama replied.

--

A/N-I DO NOT in ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM CONDONE NONCONSENTUAL SEX ACTS!!! If someone forces you or hurts you against your will, you need to get help, no matter how many times they apologize or promise it will never happen again!

That being said: these are fictional characters and they are demons. I believe that demon sex would not be as pretty as I usually write it, and I believe Kurama is a masochist, so this story evolved in my head and kept begging to be let out. So here it is. There will be a follow up chapter at some point, but for now I'm a little exhausted from writing this. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - this is the ff-dot-net version posted under a mule account so that my actual account will not be banned. Enjoy and please review. If you question my identity, that's fine, as I have this posted under a different username on another site. Simply e-mail that author and reference this story. She is me, so there will be no problems. -mhmuletini

--

The sun rose higher into the sky as morning gave way to afternoon. Hiei held his lover gently from behind, cradling Kurama's head in the crook of his right arm. The fire demon had given up on trying to examine his mate's injuries any further. Nestled in the covers, he held the taller form close and ran his free hand through the red locks.

As the crimson tresses slid through his slender fingers, Hiei suddenly had a vision of sorts. Like a snippet from an almost remembered dream, Hiei saw the hair and his hand. But instead of the gentle combing, that hand was grasping and pulling. The strands of hair, red as the bloody face below them, resisted the sharp tug. So the hand pulled harder, eliciting a gasp from the trembling body attached to that hair. Like a movie in slow motion, Hiei's view lowered to encompass the face of his victim. Green eyes were squeezed closed, in contrast to the pale lips, spread to breathe yet fighting the sounds struggling to escape them. Four gashes spilled blood onto the alabaster flesh, obscuring any tears that may or may not have fallen from the agony.

With a start Hiei jumped. It had been so real; he could smell his fox's blood, sweat, and fear. Slowly the hiyoukai looked over the face of his sleeping mate. The four slashes on Kurama's face looked lighter, shallower. The kitsune was healing at an amazing rate. Yet Hiei still felt the wounds. He could feel the flesh rending under his claws and the gore collecting and sticking in the nail beds. The most agonizing feeling, though, was the four matching slashes he felt, invisible, yet strangely tangible, tear across his heart. Closing his eyes, the hiyoukai buried his face in Kurama's hair.

As he closed his eyes, Hiei was on top of Kurama, again in the movie-like void. The kitsune was facedown on the mattress this time, his face all but buried in the pillow beneath him. Bites and scratches littered the fox's once smooth back. Blood oozed from wounds, trailing in glistening rivulets to trek down the kitsune's side and seep into the bedding below. Hiei felt his power straining, longing to explode, to utterly dominate the creature below him. Somehow his ward had slipped from his forehead, and Jagan was open, amplifying his power. The hiyoukai could feel the shift in his energy as his body began to change, to revert to the primitive Majin beast he had once been in battle. Although Hiei had abandoned that form when his power and control increased, his lustful haze summoned this bestial and untamed part of him to the surface once more. This figure, while unable to conquer the human world, could surely conquer the wretched, trembling form beneath him. Violently he thrust his hips forward, slamming his green-tinged hand into the pillow a mere inch from his toy's face. The toy tensed and a palpable fear washed over it as it began a weak, futile struggle. Within a few seconds the movement ceased. The toy fell unconscious as Hiei slaked his lust without interference.

Startled, the fire demon's head snapped up. It had happened again, another peek into what had happened. Shaking slightly, Hiei put his free hand onto Kurama's bare shoulder and pushed gently to reveal the fox's back. The bites, bruises, and scratches were there, just as they had been in the dreamlike remembrance, but they were muted, healing.

As he released Kurama's shoulder, Hiei felt Kurama shift a little into a more comfortable position. As the fox moved, Hiei felt a small draw on his energy. Kurama had been correct; it was Hiei's energy allowing him to heal so quickly. As the kitsune settled back into a deeper sleep, he sighed in contentment. Hiei could feel Kurama's peace through their connection, amplified by his still uncovered Jagan.

Realization dawned on Hiei. He had thoroughly ravaged Kurama's body. He had penetrated every crevice of the modest fox's physical being violently and painfully. But he never invaded Kurama's mind. Had he wanted to truly break the fox, he would have raped Kurama's mind, or at least tried to. With a mind so old and complex, Hiei knew he could not have plundered it unless the kitsune "let him in." Yet, he had not even tried. The Jagan had been open, unfettered, and neither the demon eye nor its host had tried to enter the redhead's thoughts.

Hiei's musings were disturbed as Kurama shifted again, this time onto his back. A grimace crossed his features as he turned his weight onto his abused backside. Hiei immediately placed his free left hand under the covers on Kurama's hip to shift the fox's weight back onto his side.

In his mind, both his hands pinned Kurama's narrow hips to the bed. The fox was on his back this time, his face betraying the pain he felt as his expressionless mask crumbled. Where their bodies met, a heat that Hiei had never before felt began to engulf the demon. His thoughts of love, protection, and being gentle fled as this heat grew and consumed his rational mind. Unlike his soft, gently entry, the fire demon thrust his hips forward into that tight heat. Again he thrust. He wanted to push his way into the warmth until his whole body felt the tingling, throbbing pleasure building between his legs. Again and again he pushed, frustrated that only that minority of his body could enter the sweltering bliss. Oblivious to the discomfort of the being below him, the hiyoukai pushed again and again, always thwarted by some unyielding barrier. Pushing the fox's legs more tightly against his heaving chest, Hiei pushed harder, feeling the impediment give way. With a violent thrust, the barrier snapped. Searing liquid pleasure coated him and inflamed his lust to even higher levels. Thrusting deeper, the coppery smell of blood feeding his intoxication, Hiei pressed in further, until only his toes touched the bed, all his weight pushed into his victim's raised body, onto the redhead's neck. The slender hips bruised under the pull of his hands, trying to drive even more deeply into the pleasure. Again he drove forward. Again. Again. Again. Again. Again. Again. Agai...

Hiei pushed away, shoving the sleeping fox to roll onto his stomach and pushing himself off the bed. This third vision was too much. Kurama awoke when he was pushed and turned to look at his mate. Sitting, naked, on the floor, Hiei forestalled his questions with a single word. "How?"

This whispered word barely carried to Kurama's ears. Equally softly, Hiei continued, "How could you?" Kurama sat up on his hip, a confused look on his face. "How could you let me do that? How could you know I would... How could you not tell me... How can you now lay in my arms in complete trust?" Hiei's voice rose ever so slightly with each question. "How?" he finally whimpered.

"Hiei," Kurama began. "It's normal for a male demon to..."

"Damn you!" Hiei shrieked, standing up. "Screw 'normal' and 'typical!' I'm not fucking normal! I'm forbidden! I thought maybe I wasn't too forbidden to find love, but I was fucking wrong! Damn!" he yelled. Looking to the floor, he muttered softly, "How can I trust either of us again?" For a long moment no one responded to that.

"I'm sorry," whispered a small voice. Hiei looked up at Kurama. The kitsune's head was bowed. "I'm so sorry, Hiei," the fox repeated. "I should have told you. You had no way of knowing. You're right; this was not my choice to make. But..." Kurama could not bring himself to look Hiei in the face. He finished his thought staring at the bed, twirling the sheet in between nervous fingers. "But I'm glad it was with me."

Hiei just watched as Kurama turned away, laid back down, and pulled the covers up to his ears. Wordlessly, the hiyoukai left the room.

When Kurama awoke, he did not know how much time had passed. He felt drained. The room was dark and he was surprised to find the covers were not tucked up to his face anymore. Moving slightly, he realized the blankets were around his waist and small hands were helping him to sit up. Groggily, looking with only his right eye, he made out the shape of a tray on the bed next to him.

"Relax. It's time to eat something," came a soft voice next to him. Turning his gaze, Kurama recognized Hiei sitting on the bed beside him, clad in a robe. The kitsune opened his mouth to speak, but Hiei just shook his head and raised chopsticks to feed his mate. The redhead considered refusing the food; he wasn't sure he was stable enough to eat yet, but Hiei seemed unwilling to compromise. Silently, Kurama opened his mouth and allowed Hiei to feed him.

After he had eaten about half the food, Kurama shook his head weakly. He felt worse now than he had when Hiei had left the room after their argument. The fire demon removed the tray to the bedside table, and the fox felt himself slipping downwards. A warm embrace stopped his descent and propped him up.

"You were right, Fox. After I left, you got worse. Your wounds began to reopen and you were sleeping fitfully. When I peeked in on you, the change was amazing. You had a fever, as well. When I touched you, you started improving. I'll be right here. Sleep if you'd like," Hiei said softly, his earlier anger gone from his voice.

"You stayed?" Kurama asked weakly.

"Of course. You're my mate. The only way I would leave you is through death, and I love you too much for that, even if I do have a poor way of showing it." Kurama opened his mouth to reply, but Hiei cut him off, "Don't remind me that it's 'normal.'"

Kurama just nodded, and allowed himself to lean more heavily against Hiei. Within moments the fox was asleep.

The next time Kurama awoke, sunlight was streaming in the window. He was sleeping comfortably on something warm. Turning, he realized this something was Hiei. The fire demon had fallen asleep as well, freeing his ki from his conscious control and allowing their energies to combine completely. As Kurama sat up, Hiei awoke as well.

"Good morning, Love," Kurama murmured. Hiei looked at him and smiled. Most of the marks were gone from the kitsune. Only the deepest injuries remained visible, and these were merely pink lines, fading quickly. Carefully, Kurama opened his left eye for the first time, blinking rapidly as his sight adjusted.

"Let me see," Hiei said, gently taking Kurama's chin and tilting his head. The green iris was clear and whole; the eye was intact. Relieved, Hiei released Kurama's chin and smiled. "As beautiful as ever," he murmured. Kurama blushed slightly.

"Hiei, about the..," Kurama started.

"Stop," Hiei replied in a normal speaking tone. "Never again will it happen; never again will we speak of it. Should history ever try to repeat itself, we will stop each other, by any means necessary. Agreed?" Kurama nodded and snuggled into his mate's embrace.

--

As the sun sank into the horizon, the mates finished their dinner and cleaned up the kitchen. All of Kurama's injuries had fully healed, thanks to combination of their ki, a phenomenon possible only between truly bonded and mated beings, and now the two demons retired to their bedroom. Hiei had incinerated their previous mattress, and a new one now awaited them. Hopefully this one would last a bit longer then the first two had...

As they approached the bed, Kurama spun around to sit on the new mattress, pulling Hiei on top of him. "Make love to me, Hiei," he said. Instantly the fire demon tensed.

"I don't..."

"Ah-ah-ah," Kurama silenced Hiei's protest. "I trust you; so should you."

With no further words, Hiei claimed Kurama's mouth in a deep kiss. Lying back, Kurama scooted up the bed to lay his head on the pillow, never breaking apart from his mate. As they settled down together, Hiei reached behind Kurama's head and cradled the base of Kurama's skull in his hand. Gently, he increased the pressure from his lips, parting Kurama's wider and gently tracing the inside of the fox's mouth with his tongue. Kurama moaned, relaxing into Hiei's hold and allowing his mouth to be plundered.

Slowly, languidly, Kurama's hand crept up Hiei's sides to slip into the robe the hiyoukai had worn all day. Slipping between the satin folds, the thief's nimble fingers traced the smaller demons compact, muscular chest.

Hiei's hand behind Kurama's neck began to move, massaging the muscles there and making the kitsune relax even more. Hiei other hand began to creep up Kurama's thigh, under the robe the kitsune had worn since he had gotten out of bed that afternoon. About halfway up the thigh, Hiei stopped his hand's ascent and began kneading the muscles there as well. Kurama lifted his leg into the touch, allowing Hiei body to press more closely again his own.

As the hiyoukai settled closer, Kurama began to untie the sash of Hiei's robe with his free hand. Once it was open, he grasped the ends of the cord in either hand and pulled it tight, pulling Hiei as close to him as possible. With their chests pressed tightly together, they continued their kiss until a lack of oxygen forced them to part. Breathing heavily, sharing each other's breath, they paused. A moment of silent communication passed between them. There were no words; what they expressed could never be captured and contained in mere words. But simultaneously, they drifted together again.

Hiei parted Kurama's robe and slid it off the lithe figure, revealing the pale, freshly healed flesh of his lover. Breaking their kiss to briefly admire the nude fox's beauty, the hiyoukai began kissing the fox's chest. Slowly, he kissed his way down to the bottom of Kurama's rib cage. Turning, Hiei laid his head on Kurama's chest, listening to the fox's steady heartbeat and gently caressing Kurama's hips with his hands.

Kurama ran his fingers through Hiei's hair and slipped them down the back of his neck, under the collar of his robe. The kitsune began to massage the tense muscles in his lover's neck and shoulders. As the hiyoukai began to relax, Kurama's hands wandered down, pushing the satin of the robe off to the side. Finally, Kurama could reach no further without changing position. Knowing this, Hiei looked up at his lover's face. The green eyes staring back showed him only love and trust. Gaining courage from them, Hiei allowed one hand to trail down Kurama's abdomen and between his legs.

Delicately, Hiei began to massage Kurama's groin. Softly, almost tentatively, he coaxed the kitsune's body to attention. Kurama's hands kneaded Hiei's back as the kitsune closed his eyes and reveled in the feel of his mate's touch. Hiei kept his head pressed to Kurama's chest as he stroked the fox. Finally, unable to contain himself, Kurama let out a low moan of pleasure.

This sound seemed to reach through Hiei's haze of insecurity. Shifting, he lifted his head and began to work his way down Kurama's stomach and abdomen, leaving feather-light kisses in his wake. Kurama's hands slid up Hiei's back and into his dark hair once more, guiding him to the one area that needed his attention the most. Hiei complied eagerly, taking the fox into his mouth and suckling gently. Kurama gasped as the moist heat enveloped him and sent little tingles of pleasure dancing up his spine.

The familiar feel and taste of his mate gave Hiei confidence, and his hands slid quickly to their usual position on the fox's hips, preventing the heated kitsune from thrusting upwards. As Kurama writhed in pleasure, Hiei smiled slightly to himself and tried something he did not usually do: he began to hum.

Kurama gasped as the deep voice and intense vibrations filled his senses. Although he opened his eyes, the kitsune could not see the ceiling above him; all he saw was a fog of physical pleasure. Hiei continued his tuneless melody, bobbing his head and changing the pitch of his voice. He only stopped when Kurama cried out and bucked his hips particularly high. Lifting his gaze, the hiyoukai looked up at his mate. "Like that, Fox?" Hazy green eyes and flushed cheeks were answer enough, bringing Hiei's own body into painful arousal.

Quickly, Hiei practically launched himself up the bed and claimed Kurama's lips again in a fierce kiss. The fox wrapped his arms and legs around his small lover, craving contact with every inch of the compact, yet muscular frame. Awkwardly, Hiei fumbled for the bottle of lotion they kept in the nightstand. Not breaking their kiss, he quickly coated his fingers and began to prepare his fox.

The hiyoukai had expected discomfort from Kurama. He had anticipated pain, possibly rejection. After the last time they tried this, he refused to allow himself to believe that this would happen again. What happened was not what he expected. Kurama pushed backwards onto his finger, trying to ensnare more of his probing digit. The fox made small mewling sounds, almost like a puppy whining for food. Kurama's hands refused to release Hiei, instead holding tightly and pulling him almost painfully close.

As Hiei added a second finger, Kurama began squirming more. "Please, Hiei. I need you!" the fox whimpered, trying to shift his hips side to side.

Hiei pressed his cheek against Kurama's and whispered, "Relax, Fox. I will not hurt you; you have to be ready. Why are you in such a hurry?"

Kurama grabbed Hiei's earlobe between his lips and sucked it for a second before finally answering, "Because now I can truly share myself with you, with the real you. Please, Love, I need this."

The wriggling of the fox's body, the clenching on his tight ring of muscles around Hiei's fingers, the feel of his bare chest, pressed tightly against Hiei's, slicked with a passionate sweat, and finally his words drove Hiei to a need he had never felt before. He claimed Kurama's mouth once more with his own before breaking their kiss to remove his fingers and join his fox. As he slid to a halt, completely encased in the body of his mate, Kurama let out a lustful wail.

"Kurama?" Hiei asked sharply, afraid he had hurt his lover again.

"Gods, Hiei. Move, please," Kurama murmured. Seeing only pleasure on his lover's face, Hiei began a slow rocking rhythm. Instantly Kurama responded, repositioning his legs around Hiei's hips and curling his back to meet Hiei's gentle advances.

As they rocked, their bodies connected and in synch, their energies aligned as well. Gasps and moan, even breath became indistinguishable as the two demons became one in body and spirit. They could feel each other's pleasure and even the slight hint of pain that always accompanied a joining like this. But that tiny sliver of discomfort only added to the intense wonder of this union. Now, having shared both of their bodies with the other fully, they were free to be together in any way they chose.

Hiei could feel Kurama's body straining to draw every last sensation from their lovemaking. He could also feel the kitsune's thoughts. It was not like reading the fox's mind; the thoughts were not whole. The hiyoukai merely felt impressions that he knew to be from Kurama's mind. The fox was enjoying this immensely. The fear and pain from their last coupling was gone, and this was his reward. Hiei also got the distinct impression that Kurama was not as satisfied with the one time he had allowed himself to be mounted in his previous life. And it had only been one time. All other times, Kurama had been seme. But tonight, he completely and willingly surrendered himself to his fire demon.

Kurama could feel Hiei's fear of hurting him again melt as the intense pleasure washed over them both. Hiei was very careful with him this time, pressing only as hard as he thought the fox could handle. In truth, Kurama enjoyed a little pain with his pleasure. But the emotion he shared with his lover during this joining gave him more pleasure than any physical sensation alone could.

The two demons maintained their slow, gentle pace, letting their climax build between them, or more accurately within them. There was no "between" them right now. They were joined in a dance so intimate and so deep that it was not possible to distinguish where one being left off and the next began. Finally, an explosion of heat began to rupture as both felt the end approach.

Hiei felt the pressure inside him flare as he released himself deep within his lover. Reaching his arms under Kurama's shoulders, he pulled himself up the kitsune's body, pressing them impossibly close together and driving himself deeper into his mate.

Kurama cried out in sheer ecstasy as he felt a searing heat fill him. The heat drove him to the height of his passion. Arching backwards, his sight went completely white as his body clenched and climaxed. Then all went dark.

Kurama opened his eyes. He had only been out for a few minutes. He felt Hiei shift on top of him and withdraw from his body. Hissing in slight discomfort, Kurama waited for Hiei to settle beside him before he turned and cuddled up to the hiyoukai.

Hiei wrapped his arms around his lover. He had not missed the hiss, but he also knew that the discomfort was normal and was more reluctance to separate than actual, physical pain. Nestling together with his fox, he began to stroke the red hair lovingly. For long moments no one spoke. It was Hiei who finally broke the soft silence.

"Kurama?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, Love?" the fox replied.

"Thank you for trusting me. That was amazing. We were already bonded, but that was..." Hiei trailed off.

"I know," Kurama replied. "We can share ourselves freely like that from now on."

"Mmm. Fox?" Hiei continued. Kurama did not speak, but he did shift to look at Hiei more fully. "As amazing as that was, I still... I like it when you top me. I feel safe in your arms, under you, with you inside me. I will make love to you whenever you want, but for a 'usual' style, I prefer for you to be my seme," Hiei said quickly, almost embarrassed by the confession.

"Any time, Love. I have never felt the way you made me feel tonight, and I treasure that bond. But I prefer to be seme, as well. No offense," Kurama began, but stopped when he heard Hiei chuckle.

"None taken. We prefer the same, then. Perfect. But not tonight. I think we both could use some sleep," the hiyoukai said, smiling.

"Agreed," Kurama conceded. "And Hiei? Thank you for sharing you with me."

"And you with me," Hiei replied before drifting off to sleep.

--

The following morning, the sun rose behind a sky full of clouds. A light, misty rain fell, chilling the air slightly, but not enough to make the day "dreary." When Kurama awoke, Hiei was awake and staring at him. "Good morning, Beautiful," Hiei said softly, reaching onto the floor beside the bed.

"Good morning, Handsome," Kurama replied, sitting up. A dull ache in his backside made him think twice. Slowly, the fox lay back down.

"I thought you may want this," Hiei said, retrieving the object he sought. It was a moist towel. "I got it about a half an hour ago." When Kurama looked at him with a confused expression, Hiei just smiled and motioned for the fox to turn over. Rolling onto his stomach, Kurama awaited his mate's next move.

Hiei pulled the covers down to Kurama's hips, completely baring his back. Using his ki, the hiyoukai warned the wet towel to a nice, relaxing temperature, and gently laid it across Kurama's lower back and rump. Keeping his hands in place. Hiei massaged gently while keeping the towel a nice, even temperature with his youki.

"Mmm. That's nice," Kurama mumbled, closing his eyes and enjoying the gentle touch of his lover.

"I remember the first time I sat up," Hiei replied. Silently, the two remained like this for most of the morning.

When the doorbell rang around lunchtime, both demons were dressed and in the kitchen. Hiei answered the door and pointed Shiori in the direction of her son, taking her umbrella as she slipped off her shoes. The light mist had turned to a gentle afternoon rain. Kurama was just dishing the food onto plates when his mother entered. Since the demons always cooked extra food, there was plenty for three servings. (Actually for more than three. Despite his small stature, and the fact that he rarely, if ever, ate in front of others, Hiei could eat an amazing amount of food in a single sitting.)

After he placed the plates on the table, Kurama took his seat, wincing slightly as he settled. Of course, Shiori noticed this immediately. "Shuuichi? Are you alright?" she asked with motherly concern.

"Yes, Mother. I am fine," Kurama replied. When Shiori looked skeptical he simply said, "I pulled a muscle the other night and it's not quite back to normal yet. I'll be fine by tomorrow." Shiori nodded slightly and resumed eating. She completely missed the covert glance between the demons before they continued eating as well.


End file.
